


Otherwise Known As Wonderland

by fictional_psychedelics



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: 1000+ Words Drabble, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Mental Institution, In Process of Revision, M/M, Mental Dystopia, Mental Instability, Mental Utopia, Wonderland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3158984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictional_psychedelics/pseuds/fictional_psychedelics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian Quinn was the average kid with a large imagination. But his imagination followed him to his early adulthood. His imaginary world of wonderland grew into his own reality, and it isn't until conflict brews in his wonderland utopia that he finally busts and is dealt as a mental patient.</p><p>|Currently Being Revised|</p>
            </blockquote>





	Otherwise Known As Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually quite proud of this, to be fully honest  
> i wanted to use OCs but this is all i could come out with  
> sorry if with them, heh  
> but i started listening to some music from the Alice in Wonderland track  
> plus thinking of that scary alice game where alice is insane...  
> i just, yeah  
> this idea came to me
> 
> hope you guys like it  
> i may write more to this  
> or sequel this babe off-  
> dunno

"Why won't ya believe me, Ma?" Brian whined as he began to frown deeply.

"Bri, honey, how can one believe that, hmm?" Mrs. Quinn chuckled, walking up to her young son and ruffled his hair. She got down on her knee, "You might be imagining these things. All small children do."

"But-"

"No buts, Brian." She stood back up, frowning. "Now go get ready for bed, I'll be up in a minute to tuck ya in." Brian slumped, shoulders hanging low. His face filled with sadness as he realized she didn't believe a word.

It was true though. Wasn't it?

At the age of ten, Brian Quinn had quite the imagination. And it was quite normal for his age. His repetitive talk of an imaginary world was nothing of the abnormal. Dreams and daydreams that were oh-so real. But slowly as he became to age, these dreams and fantasies of the imaginary world never faltered. The questions slowly began to grow - questions of his sanity.

On the outside, the now young man of nineteen was everything a man should seem - though quieter than usual men. But in the inside, his mind was odd. He thought differently than anyone he knew, found humor in strange things, and made friends rarely. He kept mostly to himself most of the time.

It got to the point where his mother took charge of his son and took him to psychiatrist. There he was able to go into the detail of how the world of his changed as he grew- how the world in his head thrived, people changed and died. It was like a novel, only endless.

He was told to take a dose of some medication and also recommended to write down his thoughts and the changes of 'his world'. He did as he was told, not minding to express what he now called wonderland. Because it was a land of wonder.

He described his world as a differing earth. Everything that was, wasn't. And everything that wasn't, was. Get it? No one did.

There was no real harm from his world besides his mindless talking day in and day out. But it soon began to upset Brian emotionally in writing and mentally to the point where his stories were cut shorter than usual. They weren't as lengthy as usual, as though he was dodging something.

His mother then began to read his latest entries and noticed a new odd sensation in his writings. A foreign conflict raged in his world where the kingdom was being overthrown by some powerful king and lives were at risk. Brian soon began to talk less and less, till finally, he stopped talking altogether. That usual smile was never to be seen again. It was as though Brian didn't care.

Brian later found himself in a small, sixteen by sixteen foot room - psychically. Though mentally he was in wonderland, raging against his conflict.

"Breakfast." A small nurse entered his room, placing a tray of food along a night stand by a white bed. And then she left. That was the usual routine, for Brian sat in the corner. He never spoke, not in over fifteen years has he spoke. This raging war of wonderland has impacted this man's life for decades and yet it's come to no conclusion. Death rained in wonderland and there just seemed no light at the end.

Brian turned his head, it aching from the uncomfortable position he held it in previously. He stared, almost tiredly at the food on the night stand. Steam floated from a warm biscuit. And from that steam fogged the entire room. And after a moment, it settled and a small forest surrounded Brian. A man sat upon a rock, arms crossed.

"Conclusions?"

Brian's blank face winced with anger, "If I had one, don't you expect something to be done already?" He yelled with much energy. He chunked a nearby pebble, destroying the fogged image of the man and forest. It brought him back to the room - no man, forest, or pebble to be found.

He gulped, realizing his throat was dry. He eyed the cup of warm tea as he slowly stood and neared his breakfast. He instantly began to eat, sipping at the tea with much vigor.

This was an average day throughout the twenty years of being kept caged like an animal. His only friends were from his wonderland. And many of those were dead.

And sometimes Brian wished Joe was dead on occasions. Joe's urge to push his limit drove the man mad - if he already wasn't in some form. And by the time Joe spoke of Brian's lack of help in wonderland, he was about ready to strangle the man. But the help from the last couple decades helped him greatly, so he couldn't fret too much.

Sipping the last of his tea, the last drop seeped to the floor. Once the drop hit the floor, a wave of dark ocean begun to flood the room. The walls tore down, lightening striking from dark clouds. His bed in which he sat on began to drift on waves. He squinted his eyes as a large, dark figure appeared from the dark fog.

As it neared he noticed a rope ladder being thrown to the bedside. Without hesitation, Brian climbed up the ladder, boarding the ship.

"Ah, Brian."

"Captain Murray." Brian greeted the man.

"News from land brings that the king is finally taking full out war against you. And you only."

Brian knitted his brows, "Why now?"

Murr rubbed his faint beard and shook his head, "Heard he had enough of your attempts against him. The ideas that go against his power and his majesty. He must kill at the source."

The boat shook from a large wave, the dark, oily ocean washing over the sides and covering Brian's face. He tightened his eyes closed. Once he opened his eyes, he found himself on a shelf top. He widened his eyes and gulped.

Was the king finally fed up with his puny attempts? Had he finally hit the giant glass enough to cause a small crack?

Sliding down from the shelf, Brian slowly walked to his bed. The sheets were torn from them and lain halfway off the side. The pillow was across the room. He sighed, staring at the blank, white dullness of the room. He stared off at the blank wall with nothing against it. He closed his eyes briefly and by the time he opened them, the room was much larger. It was the same sort of white dullness but with beauty.

Chandeliers hung upon the tall ceiling and white cloth draped the walls and windows. The carpets were a creamy white and the furniture sparkled in white. As he walked down the length of the white carpet, he came up to the thrown - which was turned around. He neared with care, walking to it's side and glanced at a figure of a man slumping. His face was in his hands.

"My king?"

The man quickly glanced up, upon his head was a marvelous crown set with diamonds. It was covered around with furs and cream like gold. His outfit somewhat matched the crown. His face was clean and hair in perfect condition.

"Oh. Quinn." Surprisingly, no tears stained the man's face but he was red in the face. After all these years, he's been shamed and alone.

"My king." Brian held the man in his arms, "I will defeat the red king. I swear it." He pulled slightly away from the man. By now he had a couple tears down his face. "I believe in you, dear Quinn." He took in a deep breath, nodding. Brian smiled, laying a kiss against the king cheek.

"You shall have your thrown back."

"And you as my nobleman."

Brian took hold of his hand and held it tightly. Slowly, both let go of each other's hand and the whole room faded. Darkness filled him. He opened his eyes and found himself staring at the wall in the previous, small room.

He mindlessly made his bed and returned to his corner.

"Supper." The nurse returned once more, having the same situation go on as this morning.

Once she left, though, he paid no mind to the food. Hunger was not a thing on his mind, only the thought of his life on the line. He drew the many possibilities of how the scene may play out but he drew blanks. For once, no ideas came to mind.

He gritted his teeth, till he felt he would nearly break another took. He sighed, standing up from his corner and making his way to his food. Possibly the food would help.

Stirring the tea with his finger, Brian played out hundreds of possibilities. He sipped from the cooling tea and muttered gibberish to himself. That of English and wonderland native. He scratched his head as he then nibbled on his food.

Finishing his food, he closed his eyes and savored the remaining tea that lingered in his mouth. Upon opening his eyes, he caught sight of three men standing before him.

Captain Murray stood on the left, his pirate hat in his hand with the sea in his background, Joe stood to the right, still sitting on a rock with the forest, and the white king himself, otherwise closely known as Sir Vulcano, - or Sal - stood in the middle of the three with the white scenery as before. He neared the man upon the bed, extending a hand.

"Fight for my thrown, my noble knight."

"And wonderland's freedom" Murray spoke up.

Brian stared at the three men, knowing his fate would come to an end or either extend in happiness. And he wouldn't find out in this small sixteen by sixteen foot, blank room.

He took hold of the white gloved hand, pulling himself up. The sceneries combined into what was known as wonderland.

This was Brian's fate. To help wonderland.


End file.
